1. Field
The following description relates to wireless power transmission and charging.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver, for example, through magnetic coupling. A typical wireless power transmission and charging system includes a source device and a target device. The source device may wirelessly transmit a power, and the target device may wirelessly receive a power. The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator.